


Skid Into Your Heart

by sharkiyoo



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Boyfriends, Co-Parenting, College Changkyun, Dog Parenting, Dogs, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Proposals, Relationship Development, Working Kihyun, stray dog, that's pretty much everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkiyoo/pseuds/sharkiyoo
Summary: Changkyun has been chasing this dog for hours, because he wants to help - the streets of Seoul are not safe for a dog - but also because she's cute. It's exhausting, and after all that chasing, she decides to sit down in front of some random man. Some random - gorgeous - man; Kihyun.After a night of not much luck, he just met a nice guy to co-parent a dog with. And if that isn’t the best luck he’s had in years, he doesn’t know what is.Life unfolds, shaped by this one night, and it's filled with both good and bad. Together, the new family is able to face whatever's thrown at them.





	Skid Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yooki221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/gifts).

“Can you just stop please?” Changkyun huffs, legs still pumping but  _ burning _ , “I’d curse at you if you weren’t so freakin’ cute,” he hisses.  _ Still  _ running. He’s been running for hours chasing the little white butt and wagging black tail in front of him. 

** **

At this point he’s well aware that the dog is playing with him, but he still wants to catch it. The streets of Seoul aren’t safe for stray dog - no matter how friendly. He just wants to help - but that’s turning out to be very difficult. Changkyun’s not even sure what he’ll do if he catches the dog. His university apartment doesn’t allow them, so he’d have to take her (yes he’s determined it’s a girl) to a shelter. That doesn’t sit well with him either. 

** **

But the uncertainty does nothing to stop Changkyun as the dog turns down an alley and he follows. Skirting around a shortcut he manages to cut the dog - who he endearingly named Skid about an hour ago - off before she runs into the street again. That happened a few times and Kyun isn’t eager for a repeat of darting through honking traffic. 

** **

_ I’ll be on the news if I do it again.  _ He laughs at himself - at this entire situation - and tramples down a nearly abandoned street. Skid looks back at him, her brown eyebrows lifting against an otherwise black coat. Changkyun is definitely already in love with this dog. 

** **

“Do you wanna come here and be a good doggie?” he says, lifting his voices to octaves he wouldn’t have previously believed possible. Skid barks back and crouches to the ground, lifting her butt in the air with a wagging tail. She’s asking Changkyun to play. 

** **

“Do I look like a dog to you?” Changkyun groans and Skid seems to answer yes - turning tail to run down the sidewalk again. Picking up his pace, Kyun scans the area ahead of them. There are a few more people peacefully walking down the sidewalk. Their peace is about to be interrupted.

** **

Skid barks at the first pair of people and they jump back, startled. Changkyun apologizes to them as he passes by - not sure why he’s apologizing for a dog that isn’t even his and that he will probably never catch. Then the mass of black fur tumbles straight for another person - a man. Changkyun’s breath catches as he waits for a collision. Instead, he sees Skid stop dead in her tracks and sit that little white butt on the ground, tail still wagging like crazy as she lifts her head and looks at the person whose path she crossed. 

** **

The man quickly squats down and wraps his arms around the dog’s neck, not that it looks like Skid is going anywhere now. All that running and chasing and now she just  _ stops _ . Changkyun lets out a little groan, pauses and tries to compose himself before greeting the newcomer. 

** **

When he’s not sucking wind quite as hard, Changkyun takes the last few steps forward and musters a weak, “Hello,” drawing the man’s attention. 

** **

Then Changkyun loses his breath all over again because the man that Skid just chose to sit down in front of is  _ gorgeous.  _ His hair is dyed some obnoxious shade of purple, but it fits perfectly with the dark depths of his eyes and the light tan of his skin. 

** **

“Hi,” the man says back, running a hand through Skid’s luscious mane.  _ Of course his voice has to be perfect too.  _

** **

“I’ve been chasing this dog for hours and she just sat in front of you,”Changkyun huffs - still hasn’t caught his breath, “but I guess I can see why. Uh, my name is Changkyun, who is this one introducing me to?” he says, pointing at Skid who looks like she smiles back. The other man laughs a little and tilts his head, looking confused at Changkyun’s words. 

** **

“My name’s Kihyun,” he says, not really meeting Changkyun’s gaze as he keeps petting the dog, “She’s cute, is she yours?” Kihyun asks. 

** **

“Oh no, I just saw her running along the road and wanted to help. Then she lead me on this chase for a few hours and I’m exhausted so I’m glad she decided to sit down for you. Anyways, I named her Skid somewhere around hour two,” Changkyun explains. 

** **

He’s excited that Skid was caught, one way or another and he’s crouched down next to her, scratching near the base of her tail and earning lots of wags. Kihyun laughs a little more as Changkyun’s words pour out and Skid’s leg starts twitching with the satisfying pets she’s receiving. 

** **

“Hours?” Ki asks, eyes going wide, “You must be exhausted, she probably is too. I’m sure this has nothing to do with me.” Kihyun puts his hands in the air, not wanting to claim the success that he feels should be Changkyun’s. 

** **

“Yup,” Changkynu pops the ‘p’ but doesn’t pay much attention to Kihyun trying to give him the credit. It doesn’t matter - he’s just happy they caught the dog. 

** **

“You’ve spent a lot of time with little Skid already,” Kihyun laughs, giving the dog a good ear scratch, “Were you planning to take her home? I’m sure she’d be happy with you.”

** **

“How do you know that, we just met?” Changkyun laughs, raising an eyebrow. 

** **

“I mean, no offense, but if she didn’t like you she probably could’ve gotten away from you a few hours ago. She was probably playing with you.”

** **

“That’s what I was thinking!” Changkyun agrees.

** **

“So she must think you’re a good play partner at least,” Kihyun giggles. 

** **

“I wish she thought I was a good cuddler, that would have made her easier to catch.”

** **

“Do you think you’re a good cuddler?”

** **

“And what do you need that information for,” Changkyun blushes which makes Kihyun laugh again. Kyun wonders if Kihyun always laughs this much - it’s charming - so charming that something about it makes him imagine it’s a rare sight. 

** **

“You never answered my original question,” Kihyun reminds him and Changkyun’s head sinks. 

** **

“I wish I could, but my stupid apartments don’t allow dogs.”

** **

“Oh that’s too bad, were you gonna take her to a shelter then?” Ki asks.

** **

Kyun pouts just thinking about it, “I don’t wanna. I don’t trust shelters and I don’t want her to just sit in a cage being all sad. It seems so wrong.”

** **

“You’re right,” Kihyun says, catching Changkyun’s pout, “Actually my apartment allows dogs - if you don’t mind I can watch her. I just don’t know how she’d do when I’m at work.”

** **

“Wait, you’re like a real adult?” Changkyun muses. 

** **

“And what are you, a fairy?” Kihyun deadpans but the younger can see a laugh sparkling behind his eyes. 

** **

“A college student, so about as good as a mythical creature I guess.” That does make Kihyun laugh and the gesture makes his arms wrap tighter around Skid, burying half of his face in her fur. Changkyun thinks his heart might stop beating. 

** **

“I can keep her,” Kihyun answers more firmly this time, “And you could come visit when you aren’t busy since we already knows she likes you.”

** **

“Really?” Changkyun asks, eyes lighting up like a child.

** **

“Really. Maybe once I get to know you, you could stop by when I’m not there to keep her company.”

** **

“That’s quite a foresight you have,” Kyun says, scratching under Skid’s ear. She leans into it until she completely rolls over, exposing her belly to them.

** **

“I like to be hopeful,” Kihyun adds, rubbing Skid’s belly without a second thought, “Anyways, it’s late, I should get her home and you should get home too,” he says, voice a little lower. 

** **

“Right, I actually have a test to study for. Guess I got a little distracted.”

** **

“A little,” Kihyun teases, “But you got in your exercise for the day.”

** **

“More like for the week. Maybe the month,” Changkyun sighs.

** **

“You know, having a dog around, you’ll probably get a lot more exercise,” Kihyun laughs.

** **

“Ah, the one downside to this cutie.”

** **

“Hey, it’s good for your heart and lungs and such.”

** **

“I guess,” Kyun huffs, “Oh!” He jerks as if he’s just had an epiphany and digs in the small pack on his back. “Here, someone threw this at me a while back. No idea who just has an extra leash lying around, but it’s helpful.” 

** **

“Well we should have put this on her five minutes ago,” Kihyun laughs and gently slips the leash around Skid’s neck. She doesn’t seem to mind, just pants with a smile on her face, “Think she’s ready to go home?”

** **

“I think so,” Changkyun hums. Kihyun gives him a warm glance and then stands up, leash firmly in hand. After a second of hesitation (thanks to his burning muscles) Kyun joins Kihyun in being upright. “I’m gonna go take a nice long shower and online shop for this girly, and sleep like a rock.”

** **

“Don’t buy too much, we don’t know what she likes yet.”

** **

“But that’s exactly why we have to buy a lot, so we can learn what she likes,” Changkyun jokes, surprised by how loose and open he’s being given he met Kihyun maybe ten minutes ago. “Anyways, I won’t go crazy, don’t worry. College budget and all. It was nice meeting you.”

** **

He extends a hand to Kihyun and the older takes it firm, but gentle. Exactly like Changkyun expected, maybe a bit softer. 

** **

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” Kihyun asks, after a prolonged moment of  _ not  _ letting go of Changkyun’s hand. The younger gives him a blank look. Now that his pounding heart is starting to calm down, he’s  _ exhausted.  _ That, plus Kihyun, is currently diminishing his brain function, so he just tilts his head. Kihyun’s heart tightens as he thinks Changkyun looks as much like a lost puppy as Skid. 

** **

“I’m guessing we won’t be lucky enough to just run into each other again,” Kihyun laughs, pulling his phone from his back pocket and extending it to Changkyun. With an embarrassed “oh” written all over his face, Kyun does the same. 

** **

By the end of the exchange, Changkyun is pretty sure his face is beat red. Luckily he was hot from chasing Skid so it’s probably not  _ that  _ noticeable. Either way, he manages not to care, because he just met a nice guy to co-parent a dog with. And if that isn’t the best luck he’s had in years, he doesn’t know what is. 

** **

\---

** **

A gentle breeze whips past Kihyun as Skid pulls him ahead at a brisk pace. In the last week he’s learned that she isn’t a calm walker. Not that it surprises him given the chase she gave Changkyun. He doesn’t mind though, it gets them to their destination quicker and considering they left late, that’s a good thing. 

** **

Thanks to their pace, the two make it to Skid’s appointment on time. She’s given some shots, a general exam, and scanned for a microchip (which she doesn’t have). Other than some road rash on her paws and being a little underweight, she’s in good shape. So they take her back for the rest of the day to get her spayed and Kihyun goes on with his day. 

** **

It’s a Saturday, so no work and for Changkyun, no school. The two have only met up once since their initial meeting, and decided today would be a good chance to go somewhere not dog related and actually learn about one another. 

** **

Kihyun arrives at the cafe they agreed upon and catches sight of Changkyun through the window outside. He’s already sitting at a table and typing away at his laptop.  _ Probably studying. _ For some reason that curls the corners of Ki’s lips upward. It’s endearing, even though the younger probably wouldn’t agree. Less than two years ago, Kihyun studied in this cafe - it’s always nostalgic to see someone else doing the same. 

** **

A little bell rings when Ki walks through the door and Changkyun’s head jerks up. He gives a dimpled smile, and Kihyun flashes one he knows is lopsided. Wasting no time, he walks to Kyun’s table and sits down across from him.

** **

“Test coming up?” he asks simply.

** **

“Yup,” Changkyun sing songs, even though his voice sounds dead. It’s a strange contradiction.

** **

“It okay if I steal you away from that for a minute?” Ki asks.

** **

“Oh god, please, yes.”

** **

Once Kyun laughs, Kihyun joins in and with the atmosphere set, Changkyun doesn’t hesitate to flop his laptop closed. 

** **

“That’s enough of that for the moment anyways,” Kyun huffs, “I’ve been studying here for a bit so I got a drink already,” he lifts up a cup, empty besides the ice, and swirls it around with a blank face, “As you can see. But do you want anything?”

** **

“Yeah, I could use some caffeine and a splurge after this week,” Kihyun answers. He pulls a menu from the middle of the table and briefly glances over the options. He’s spent enough time here before to memorize the thing front and back, but it’s been a while. Memory refreshed, Kihyun pops up to order and quickly returns. 

** **

“So how’s our baby girl?” Changkyun asks a few seconds after Kihyun sits down again. His eyes are practically shining.  _ Cute.  _

** **

“She’s good, doesn’t seem like she’s had an owner before, but she was in really good shape. Probably a bunch of different people took care of her on the streets. Anyways, they got her vaccines started, dewormed her, and she’s getting spayed now. I was thinking after she’s healed, we should take her to the park or something.”

** **

“That sounds great, and I’m glad she’s doing well,” Kyun beams. His eyes are practically rays of sun.  _ It’s ridiculous.  _ “How long does it take to heal?”

** **

“Two weeks,” Kihyun answers, even though he hasn’t been given the post-op instructions yet.  _ Maybe  _ he’s been doing a little bit of research.  _ Maybe  _ he was a little worried even though this is a routine surgery.  _ Maybe  _ he’s already in love with this dog.

** **

“Cool, I actually don’t have tests in two weeks, so that’s fantastic.”

** **

At this point, Kihyun wants to say ‘ _ yay’  _ but that somehow doesn’t seem dignified. He gives a bright smile instead. 

** **

“So what were you working on?” Kihyun asks after a short break to sip at his drink. 

** **

“Genetics,” Changkyun chimes and it’s  _ way  _ brighter than it should be, “I’m a biochemistry major, so I know all the science stuff.”

** **

“Good to know,” Kihyun laughs, “Even the physics stuff?” He raises an eyebrow and Changkyun’s heart skips a beat. How can Ki  _ know  _ that physics is the bane of his existence? Kyun answers the older with silence. 

** **

Just as Kihyun opens his mouth to speak, his number is called so he pops up, gets his drink and returns. Changkyun is sitting exactly as he was when Kihyun left, but now with his mouth open  _ just  _ slightly. 

** **

“So what do you do with your life and how do you know physics is Satan’s subject?” he asks, honestly dejected. It makes Kihyun laugh more, which makes Kyun  _ frown _ . Maybe it shouldn’t be cute, but Ki thinks it looks like a pout which is definitely adorable. 

** **

“I’m an engineer so I took a bunch of math and physics. I know a lot of people have to take introductory physics for no apparent reason and they all  _ hated  _ it. Those were the best classes of my college career because the curve was ridiculous.”

** **

“You mean you took physics  _ intentionally?”  _ Changkyun spits out. Kihyun just about chokes on his drink, but manages to keep it from spilling down his face when he snorts a laugh. 

** **

“Very much so. I know, always been the weird kid,” he muses. 

** **

“Wish I’d known you when I was taking those classes. Bet you could actually explain it,” and Kyun pouts. Actually  _ pouts.  _ So much so that it puts Kihyun to shame for thinking that his frown earlier was anything near this adorable. _ It’s not fair.  _ He’s in love with the dog this man was chasing and he’s whipped for the man himself. 

** **

“I guess I helped some people and they seemed to understand, but I don’t think I’m that good at explaining,” Kihyun finally stammers in response to the compliment and that deadly pout. 

** **

“Ridiculous, I’m sure you’re a great teacher,” Kyun trumpets.

** **

“How would you even know?” Ki laughs and Changkyun shrugs as if he doesn’t need to explain.

** **

“So what are you planning to do with your fancy biochemistry major?” he asks, voice bright and genuinely interested. That’s not something Changkyun gets very often in relation to school. Most people just assume he’s pre-med and sort of brush it off when he says he isn’t. 

** **

“I want to go into Forensics. Not sure what discipline yet but sometimes I get to work with a special student program that this one crime lab has and it’s super interesting.”

** **

“Woah,” Kihyun gapes, his eyes practically shining with intrigue. He doesn’t bother commenting that it’s an interesting profession or that it would suit Changkyun, he said all of that with one word and his eyes. So he gets straight to the important stuff, “What kind of cases have you worked on? Or like, been involved with when you were there?”

** **

“Oh so many cool ones,” Changkyun starts. He leans back in his chair and folds his hands behind his neck as if he’s the coolest kid in town. Kihyun believes it, so it works, “I mean, there were really boring ones too: stolen things, DUIs, but the good stuff. Lemme tell you about the good stuff!” His voice gets more excited, almost childlike with anticipation, and whether either of them notice, Kihyun scoots to the edge of his seat, leaning in towards the middle of the table. 

** **

For the next few hours, they talk like that, going back and forth in excitement over a number of topics. It’s easy and natural and wonderful. Rather than feel tired from all the talking, Changkyun actually feels revived. 

** **

They only notice the time when Kihyun gets a call from the vet telling him that Skid is ready to be picked up. The younger promptly freaks out, saying he needs to get back to his homework, and Kihyun apologizes for taking up so much of his time. But they promise to keep in touch and meet up again soon. Which of course they do, because Changkyun needs to see Skid, and yes, the man he’s falling for too. 

** **

\---

** **

Over the next months, Changkyun turns into something like Skid’s uncle. He visits as often as he can with his hectic university schedule and whenever he does, Kihyun promises that Skid is twice as playful as normal. Kyun is definitely her favorite to play with. And Kihyun is her favorite to cuddle. It only took them a few minutes to get attached to Skid, yet each day they manage to fall further in love. 

** **

Their relationship with Skid isn’t the only thing that grows deeper over the months. As Changkyun visits more, he and Kihyun quickly become good friends. It’s inexplicable, but Ki trusts the younger man and after just a few months he gives Changkyun a spare key to his apartment so he can visit Skid when Ki is at work. 

** **

Late night “dog dates” quickly turn into sleepovers. At first Kyun sleeps on the couch - then him and Kihyun start dating - then he gets to sleep in the bed with both the cuties he loves. It’s great - they’re happy, but they don’t realize just how much they depend on each other until the harsh realities of parenting hit. 

** **

\---

** **

Kihyun is the first one to wake up to the sound of whining. It’s dark and he’s disoriented so he latches on to whatever is between his arms. A few breaths later he realizes it’s Changkyun. The whining comes again, from his other side, meaning Skid isn’t on the bed with them. Carefully, Ki adjusts Changkyun’s weight and slides his arm out from under the other without waking him. He runs a gentle thumb over Kyun’s cheek before scooting toward the edge of the bed and planting his feet on the ground.

** **

“What’s wrong girl?” he whispers in a sleep roughened voice. Skid whines again and Kihyun puts a hand on her head, running his fingers through the fur of her ears. He fumbles on the nightstand for his glasses, then when the world is clear again, pushes himself up. Skid turns away, walking towards the door, and Ki follows , noting how low she holds her head and tail.  _ Something’s definitely wrong.  _

** **

Careful to be quiet, Ki shuts the bedroom door behind him and turns on the light in the living area. After his eyes adjust to the brightness, he locates Skid, curled up in a tight ball next to the couch. Her head is raised, looking at him with uncertain eyes. Frowning, Kihyun moves closer until he smells and sees what’s wrong. 

** **

Skid sits next to a little pool of vomit. It’s dark - almost black in parts and for some reason Kihyun knows that means it’s blood that’s been in her stomach for a while. There are little specks towards the bottom that look red too. Bloody vomit.  _ Probably not good. _ Kihyun runs a hand behind his neck and looks into Skid’s eyes. They look dull, a little guilty since Ki usually scolds her when she makes a mess, but this time he wouldn’t dream of it. She looks so sad and weak.  _ Maybe it’s just something she ate. Maybe it’ll only be the once.  _

** **

That’s what Kihyun hopes until a few minutes later. Skid starts shaking and gets up to pace. Ki watches her until she stops, her stomach lurching. This time what comes up is mostly bile and a little more blood. Afterwards, she moves to a different spot and Ki goes with her. He cleans her mouth and as he sits next to her afterwards, his own stomach turns uncomfortably. 

** **

Right now he wants to go wake Changkyun up. He wants someone to help him through this, but he also knows how afraid the younger would be with  _ not knowing.  _ He doesn’t want Kyun to be afraid, so he starts looking into it. What he finds on the internet isn’t comforting - but what did he expect? 

** **

After enough searching to make his heart race, Kihyun looks for vets that are open. At this hour it’s just emergency vets. Feeling desperate, he calls one, describes the symptoms, asks how much a visit might cost. When he hangs up the phone, Skid is shaking again and Kihyun knows what comes next. His throat stings dangerously and his resolve falls away. 

** **

Ki treads lightly as he enters the bedroom again and crouches next to Changkyun’s side of the bed. The younger has turned over and is facing this side now, so Kihyun plants a light kiss on his nose, then rubs at his shoulder. It’s enough to wake up the light sleeper. Kyun squints at Kihyun, confused as to what’s going on. It’s the middle of the night after all, he’s supposed to be  _ in  _ bed. The longer Kyun stares, the more Kihyun’s throat burns. He’s scared and he can’t face this alone, but he doesn’t want his boyfriend to feel this too. 

** **

“What’s wrong?” Changkyun mumbles having woken up enough to realize something’s off. The burn in Kihyun’s throat boils over into tears. He clutches the edge of the bed and rests his head against his hands. Changkyun wraps an arm around Ki, sitting up and trying to blink his daze away. 

** **

“Ki, baby, what’s wrong?” He whispers again, not able to figure it out himself. Not here where the only thing that screams wrong is Kihyun kneeling on the floor, crying in front of him. 

** **

“Kyun,” Kihyun gets out between soft, controlled tears, “It’s Skid. She’s sick and I think it’s bad.” He stops, knows Changkyun already understands what he’s going to say next - but he has to say it anyways. “I’m scared.” 

** **

Changkyun doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t shake and he doesn’t cry. He just wraps his arms around Kihyun and carefully pulls him up onto the edge of the bed and into a proper hug. Ki leans into it, and as the younger rubs at his back, the soft tears turn into more forceful sobs. When they stop a few minutes later, Kyun presses for more. 

** **

“Ki, show me. Let’s figure it out together okay?” His voice is deep and gentle, like a blanket that somehow makes Kihyun feel things will be okay. He nods and gets off the bed, hand wrapped around Changkyun’s. They step out the door and Ki flicks the light on again. Without hesitation, he kneels down to where Skid had been before, and she’s still laying there, a few feet away from the last thing she dispatched from her stomach. 

** **

“She’s thrown up a few times,” Kihyun explains, running his free hand through Skid’s fur, “It’s all been bloody. She seems so weak, I’m worried about what she might be like by morning.”

** **

Changkyun kneels next to the pair, one hand still wrapped around Kihyun’s, the other starting to run through the fur on Skid’s back. She feels hot and she’s still shaking a little. 

** **

“We could take her to an emergency vet, yeah? Those are open right?” There’s a moment of silence, filled only by Kihyun’s quiet sniffles and Skid turning her aching gaze on Changkyun. Even without knowing what comes next, the younger feels this is the calm before the storm. 

** **

“Kyun,” Kihyun sniffs again and Changkyun tightens his grip around the older’s hand, “I already called a few, but the prices they quoted me,” he wants to bury his head in a pillow, or find some way to disappear. This is humiliating, that he doesn’t have enough to care for someone he loves, “Kyun, I can’t afford it. A regular vet would make things super tight but an emergency vet... I don’t know where next month’s rent would come from.” 

** **

“I can help,” Changkyun says, and it’s the first time tonight that Kihyun has heard his voice shake. Because he finally understands why Ki is so afraid. “I have some in savings still, or I could take some out of my student loans.” 

** **

“No, you need the money too,” Kihyun chokes out. Tuition, books, rent, food. Even with the loans Kyun has to work as much as he can. Their budgets just don’t have room for the thousands of dollars they would need tonight. Of course Changkyun knows that.

** **

“Umm… did they tell you what we could do until morning? To … help her,” Kyun whispers. He leans against Kihyun, suddenly feeling weak. The older takes his hand away from Skid to wrap it around Kyun. Five minutes ago their positions were reversed, but now it’s Kyun who needs the comfort as his vision blurs with silent tears. 

** **

“They wouldn’t tell me much - they said they couldn’t be liable in case she was misdiagnosed over the phone,” Kihyun’s voice grows stronger, a bitter edge fueling it. He had practically begged them to the point that he knew they only said that so he had to come for a visit, “They just said to try and keep her hydrated. I looked up some things online about how to stop nausea in dogs, but I think there’s something bad underlying it. Just if we can make it to morning…” Kihyun trails off. 

** **

“Let’s do what we can,” Changkyun fills in the new silence, his voice shaking with an unspoken plea. “Let’s just all get through the night and tomorrow things will be better.”

** **

“Okay,” Kihyun sighs, resting his head on Changkyun’s shoulder. 

** **

Then they let their tears dry and get to work. Because all they have to do is get through the night, and together, it feels possible.

** **

\---

** **

Five hours later, at 7am, Kihyun and Changkyun wrap Skid up in a blanket and take turns carrying her to the nearest vet. They wait at the doors until 8am, then finally get to see a doctor. She’s diagnosed with hemorrhagic gastroenteritis - a type of bacterial infection - and for a few days it’s bad. 

** **

Kyun and Ki try to go on with life as normal, they have work and school, but their thoughts constantly drift back to Skid, and they visit her every day. When she’s checked out, it feels like they’ve made it through a hurricane. If it’s possible, they give her even more love than usual and are careful to watch for any sign of her sickness returning. Luckily it doesn’t.

** **

The whole ordeal makes the next few months tight, but the three make it through together, because they’re a family now, and that’s what families do. 

** **

\---

** **

Skid bounces through thick blades of grass, her white butt wiggling in front of Changkyun’s gaze. He’s  _ trying  _ to look at the scenery in front of them, but her white butt has always been distracting. It brings back memories that stir sweet nostalgia in his heart. Especially since it’s  _ today _ \- a day that’s going to be special, because four years ago they met, and today is for their past and their future. 

** **

“Are we there yet?” Kihyun asks, drawing Changkyun back to the present. It sounds somewhere between whining and excitement. Kyun smiles small and tightens his hand around Kihyun’s, while rubbing his other along the older’s arm. He guides Ki in front of him, since Kyun  _ insisted  _ he wear a blindfold. No reason really, except for surprise. Changkyun likes surprising Kihyun. And the view from the top of this place  _ will  _ be a nice surprise, but he hadn’t considered how hard it would be to lead his blindfolded boyfriend up a whole naturey hill (that’s what it’s called, even though it feels more like a baby mountain).

** **

“Almost,” Changkyun hums, “Don’t worry, we got you.”

** **

Kihyun dramatically butts his head into Kyun’s shoulder and the younger pulls Ki into a tight hug. Together they stumble and fall into the long grass, laughter filling the air. 

** **

“Well it sounds and smells and  _ feels  _ pretty,” Kihyun emphasizes, still laughing, now from his place under Changkyun, “But I sure would like to  _ see  _ it.”

** **

“And why are you so convincing?” Kyun asks, planting a kiss on Kihyun’s lips just before the older has a chance to respond. He laughs into the younger’s lips and drapes his arms lightly around Kyun’s neck. 

** **

“Please?” he adds and since Kihyun can’t see, Kyun takes the opportunity to roll his eyes.

** **

“Since you asked nicely.” And Kihyun’s smile is an immediate response, “Close your eyes though, it’s really bright.”

** **

“Okay,” Kihyun huffs as Changkyun reaches down to untie the blindfold. He pulls it away, and presses a long kiss onto Kihyun’s lips. When they part, Changkyun keeps his eyes pinned on Kihyun and watches a joyful smile grow, climbing it’s way to his eyes that crinkle at the edges.

** **

“You’re so beautiful when you smile,” Kyun sighs.

** **

“And you’re beautiful all the time,” Kihyun answers, smile coloring his voice with light. Lost in the moment, the pair forget about their surroundings until Skid comes up and sticks her head right between them, licking kisses onto two cheeks and ears simultaneously. 

** **

You’re beautiful too, girl,” Kihyun chimes, and almost simultaneously, Changkyun hums,

** **

“Who’s a good girl?”

** **

They laugh once more and of course, give Skid lots of pets as she rolls around in the grass with them, then Changkyun scoots up unto his knees and gets off Kihyun. He offers a hand that the older takes and they both make it to an upright position again.

** **

Kihyun takes a moment to look around, and brush some dirt from his clothes before taking Kyun’s arm in his and resting his head on the younger’s shoulder. 

** **

“I was right,” he says, “It is really pretty. But why the blindfold?”

** **

“I told you,” Changkyun huffs, “I wanted to surprise you. The top is prettier than the bottom.”

** **

“Cute,” Kihyun hums. He interlaces his hand with Changkyun’s and tugs forward, “Let’s get to the top then!”

** **

\---

** **

With her seemingly endless energy (it’s been four years and she’s hardly slowed down at all), Skid is the first to reach the top of the hill. When she does, she turns around to look at Kihyun and Changkyun coming close behind, and sits down as if she knew this was the destination all along. 

** **

Kyun and Ki reach the top together and stunned by the view, Kihyun takes in a sharp breath. It’s spring, that magical few weeks where the cherry blossoms are blooming and bright greens mix with pastel pink in the trees below. There’s also a meadow and a small pond in it’s center glistening under the sunlight. In the distance, the outlines of tall buildings are nothing but ghosts. 

** **

Changkyun hasn’t been here in spring either - only saw it during the fall and hoped it would be this perfect. His heart swells as the sight mixes with excitement inside, and he grips Kihyun’s hand tighter. 

** **

“Kyunnie,” Kihyun starts, and his voice is terribly soft, filled with wonder, “It’s so beautiful. I don’t know what to say.”

** **

“You don’t have to say anything,” Kyun huffs back, his words getting higher as his throat tightens with nerves for what comes next, “I just wanted to see this, and feel this with you.” Kihyun manages to peel his eyes away from the scenery long enough to wrap Changkyun in a tight hug and give him a quick kiss on the lips, then a peck on the nose. 

** **

“I love you, Changkyun,” Ki whispers in the younger’s ear, then pulls back just enough so that they’re looking into each other’s eyes. A warm, lopsided smile rests on his lips, and his eyes are shining. Just as much as the scenery takes Changkyun’s breath away, so to does this. No matter how many times he looks at Kihyun, he always feels this. And he wants it to last forever. 

** **

“This place looks like…,” Kihyun stops, searching for the right words, “It looks a lot like how ‘I love you’ feels. Endless, so many possibilities.”

** **

_ Endless.  _ Changkyun smiles his dimpled smile that draws Kihyun to his lips again. 

** **

“How did you find it?”

** **

“I came during the fall,” Changkyun gets out. His voice is rough, aching for the words he really wants to say, “One of the hikes I took Skid on, and I just thought it would be really pretty in the spring. I hoped it would make you smile.”

** **

“Well it’s done so much more than that. Thank you, Kyun.”

** **

“Now I can practically see your fingers twitching,” Changkyun jokes, because it’s easier to joke than to think about the fact that he’s using this as a distraction, “Do you want your camera?”

** **

“Yes please,” Kihyun pouts, so Changkyun digs in the little backpack he’s carrying and pulls out Kihyun’s camera. The younger immediately takes a picture of Kyun and he relents, posing for a few minutes before the master photographer turns to Skid and the nature around them. Then he has the opportunity he needs to rummage through the bag until he finds a little black box trimmed with gold - inside a ring, and a promise. He wraps it tightly in his hand and slings the pack onto his shoulders again. 

** **

For a few minutes, Changkyun works on collecting his thoughts and calming his nerves as Kihyun snaps picture after picture. Once he finally feels his heart slow down, and a feeling of calm determination settle in his stomach, he kneels to the ground and calls to his boyfriend. 

** **

“Kihyun,” he says simply, strong enough to get the older’s attention. At that moment, it’s a good thing the camera strap is around Kihyun’s neck, because his grip on it falls when he turns and sees Changkyun next to him - on a knee, box in hand. A little gasp escapes him and immediately he brings a shaking hand to cover his mouth.

** **

“Kyunnie,” he whispers, and the younger continues. 

** **

“Kihyun, four years ago this crazy lady introduced me to you,” he starts, motioning to Skid and scratching her chin when she comes over to him, “And if that isn’t a fated meeting, I don’t know what is. I’m grateful for every day I’ve spent with you - even the hard ones - because you make everything seem so much more possible. 

** **

“I don’t know what I’m trying to say,” Kyun laughs, he’s never been good at heartfelt talks, but he’s always willing to try. It makes Kihyun’s eyes glassy and even as he sniffs the tears away his heart squeezes tight, “We say these things every day, not always with words, but we do. And I want to hear those things and say them for the rest of my life. I want to be by your side forever,” he pauses, tastes the final words in his mouth before he says them, and memorizes how his love looks at this moment, “Kihyun,” he finally gets out, “Will you marry me?”

** **

Before Kyun can even process the fact that those words have left his mouth, Kihyun is kneeling beside him, wrapping him in a hug, and kissing him deep and passionate. It tastes like a yes, and when the older pulls away, Changkyun keeps him close.

** **

“Is that a yes?” he stutters.  _ Best to make sure.  _

** **

“Yes, absolutely. Yes,” Kihyun spews, every action laced by pure joy, even the few tears that slip down his cheeks. 

** **

“Why are you crying, baby?” Kyun asks, wiping at the wet trails on Kihyun’s face and giving another quick kiss.

** **

“I’m so happy,” Kihyun huffs, “And surprised.” Changkyun takes one of his shaking hands and slips the ring on his finger. It shines in the sunlight, but still isn’t as bright as Kihyun’s smile. “I bought a ring for you too,” he adds, and Kyun’s eyes jerk to Kihyun’s.

** **

“You what?” he gapes.

** **

“I bought a ring for you too,” Kihyun laughs, “I was gonna propose next week, you beat me,” he tries to pout, but with the underlying smile, it doesn’t really work. 

** **

“Well I guess we won’t have to buy any more rings for the wedding,” Changkyun beams, absolutely  _ beams  _ from happiness. 

** **

“I guess not.”

** **

And they laugh together. They hug and kiss and lay in the grass, look up at the sky and soak up this moment. It seems the world is singing for them, and as Skid cuddles next to them, it feels right. Because this is love. This is a family that found each other. 

** **

\---

** **

Skid lays on the floor, muzzle grayer than it was all those years ago in the sun. Her tail isn’t any lazier though, still wagging behind her as a little girl pulls gently at her ears. 

** **

“Miyeon,” Changkyun calls. He stomps through the house, gait exaggerated in a way that always makes their little girl smile. As he rounds the corner and comes into sight, Skid wags her tail harder and Miyeon lets out a high pitched giggle. 

** **

“Come on you little rascal,” he adds, “We gotta get ready for school.”

** **

“Pre-school, pre-school!” she trumpets with her arms in the air. Changkyun melts as he leans down to pick her up and gives Skid a few pets on the way. 

** **

This daughter actually  _ likes  _ school. It seems like a miracle, but both Kyun and Ki try very hard to get her excited about learning, and given they’re excited about it too, it rubbed off. With Miyeon in his arms, Changkyun starts towards the bathroom where they all get ready every morning. 

** **

“Now, the important question,” Kyun adds. Mock nerves tease at his eyes and Miyeon laughs at him, “Who do you want to do your hair today, me or daddy?”

** **

“Dada!” she announces, lifting her arms up again. It makes here look like a tiny exclamation point and she does it  _ all the time  _ \- one of Changkyun’s favorite habits of hers. 

** **

“Are you sure?” he pouts (yes he’s pouting at a four year old, what do you expect?), “I can’t do the cute braids like daddy.”

** **

“You can do a bun though,” she insists.  _ Already the little reasoner.  _

** **

“I’ll do the best bun you’ve ever seen,” Changkyun promises, and his heart swells, because as many things as Miyeon does with him, she  _ never  _ chooses him to do her hair. It’s a special day. 

** **

After setting Miyeon down in the doorway of the bathroom and telling her to get her toothbrush ready, Changkyun pulls Kihyun  _ out  _ of the bathroom while chanting,

** **

“Kihyun, Kihyun, Kihyun, guess what happened?”

** **

“Hmm,” the older answers, leaning back into the bathroom to spit out the toothpaste still in his mouth. Changkyun gives him a quick peck on the lips.  _ Minty fresh.  _ “What happened?” Ki asks, interested but just a little bit worried despite Kyun’s eager tone.

** **

“Miyeon wants me to do her hair today,” he announces, and Kihyun’s face promptly lights up, “I asked her if she wanted me or you to do it and she said dada. That’s me, I’m dada,” he chimes, pointing at himself. 

** **

“That’s great!” Kihyun answers with a quick, tight hug, “I knew she’d have you do her hair soon.”

** **

“Daddy,” Miyeon calls and Kihyun plants a quick kiss on Changkyun’s cheek before he pulls away from the hug.

** **

“But that means I’m on toothbrushing duty, a double edged sword,” he groans and Kyun laughs. As Ki goes to help with that, Changkyun hurries to get himself ready. He throws on his work clothes and makes sure everything is in his bag. Then he rushes back to the bathroom and finds Kihyun placing the finishing touches on Miyeon’s outfit. 

** **

“Just in time,” he chimes when Changkyun comes back in, “Hair duty,” and he hands the younger a brush and some hair ties before leaving to get himself ready. 

** **

Like usual, the morning is a whirlwind of activity, but they all make it out the door on time, and Changkyun styles Miyeon in some killer double buns. It might  _ almost  _ make them late, but it doesn’t, and she loves it, so neither Ki, nor Kyun care about the added rushing they have to do. 

** **

After dropping excited Miyeon off at her pre-school, Changkyun and Kihyun get on a different bus that happens to stop at both of their workplaces. It’s crowded, but by some miracle they find a pair of seats together, and have a few precious minutes to unwind before the day really gets going. Still sleepy, Changkyun rests his head on Ki’s shoulder and the older tilts his head to rest on Kyun’s. Their hands lace together almost on instinct. 

** **

“Have I ever mentioned I love you being Miyeon’s dad, and my husband. My other half,” Kihyun singsongs. 

** **

“Occasionally,” Changkyun answers with a big yawn. He really  _ isn’t  _ looking forward to work today. Especially now that it means he has to leave Kihyun’s shoulder that he’s currently using as a pillow, “But you aren’t usually that cheesy.”

** **

Kihyun scoffs at that, or something between a scoff and a pfft noise. 

** **

“Would you believe it if I said Miyeon was rubbing off on me?”

** **

“Probably,” Changkyun laughs, “She has us both wrapped around her finger, so I understand. And you know I agree right?” Kyun asks, tilting his head up to look Ki in the eyes, “I love you so much it’s ridiculous, and I wouldn’t want anyone else to be the father of my daughter, or the one I share my home with.”

** **

“My stop is next,” Kihyun whines, “Now I don’t wanna go. I thought parenting would make me a better adult, but it absolutely did not. Now I just wanna stay home with you  _ and  _ Miyeon all day.”

** **

“Hey don’t forget about Skid.”

** **

“Skid was a package deal with you, she was included in the subtext,” Ki clarifies, “I would never forget our first baby.”

** **

“You know Miyeon started asking for a puppy the other day, said Skid needs a friend when we all go away during the day.”

** **

“She such a little reasoner,” Kihyun laughs.

** **

“I was just thinking that this morning!”

** **

“But seriously, I think Skid enjoys her quiet alone time.”

** **

“Me too,” Kyun laughs. He lifts his head off of Kihyun’s shoulder because that stop is coming real soon. Better start getting used to the cold, lonely air now, “But it’s fun to see her try. One day anyways.”

** **

“One day,” Kihyun assures, “But we’ll let Skid have her well deserved peace and quiet for now.” 

** **

“When do we get our peace and quiet?” Changkyun asks. 

** **

“Well we had about five minutes just now,” Kihyun answers, “And I bet we get some tonight too.”

** **

“Just gotta make it through eight hours of work first,” Kyun sighs. 

** **

“Well with you three waiting on the other side, I can make it through anything,” Kihyun hums, then plants the tiniest kiss on Changkyun’s forehead. The bus announces they’ve arrived at the spot and Kihyun hops up, much quicker than Kyun could if he had to get off first. The older presses a kiss against Changkyun’s lips. Then he’s off, disappearing behind a dozen other people trying to get off and Kyun is left like he always is, with a warm memory lingering on his lips.

** **

\---

** **

Sometimes days are long and times are hard. Changkyun and Kihyun both know this well, but they also know how the sun plays on blades of grass they roll in. They know the joy of a child’s laugh partnered with a barking dog. They know what it’s like to look at a grove of trees from up on a hill and  _ see  _ love. 

** **

So when things are though, they hold onto each other, and when times are free, they grasp even tighter. Because together they’ve made it through years, and there are decades more ahead. Funny to think that all of those years started with the insight of a mischievous pup who chose one man with which to play, and one with which to stay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I've been working on this for AGES and finally finished it! Thank you to everyone who has shown interest and helped me to finally finish this one shot. It's my second Changki one shot (even tho I started it first ^^; ) and is significantly longer which I'm happy with! Also a huge thanks to Kennedy for encouraging me to write this the first time I posted about it. Without you I may never have taken it seriously and written it. Thank you also for everything you do, for helping me with little random things, and big things, and just for spreading softness and happiness around. This one's for you <3


End file.
